Being
by Bertine
Summary: As half a norwegian wood nymph, life at Hogwarts isn't quite as normal as she would like. The only one who can help her, is to her great displeasure none other than Severus Snape, the greasy-haired potions master. Strictly M-rated for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

N/A: This is my first ever fanfiction, so any kind of reviews will be appreciated! Stricly not suitable for anyone not of age! Set in 1990.

I obviously do not own anything about Harry Potter, and I am not making money on this, it is strictly a way for me to unleash my naughty side.

Chapter 1.

As I entered the magnificent castle of Hogwarts for the first time, I couldn't help but feeling a bit different. Almost tainted. I was a beautiful, blond, pale and green eyed witch the age of eleven at the time, as innocent as a sleeping doll. Yet, I knew what I would grow up to be. Back then, the thought of my future self seemed to me the most vulgar and wretched thing in the world. If I only had known then, what pleasures my motley family genes would bring me..

For you to fully understand what made me hate my inheritance at the time, I have to tell you about how my mother and father met. My father is an English wizard, specializing in different magical beings around the world. At a field trip in Norway, he came across the typical Norwegian wicked wood nymphs, whose speciality it is to lure handsome young men into the mountains, to dwell there forever, and act as the sex slaves of the nymphs. Of course, one of these nymphs tried to lure my father into the mountain, him being a handsome young man, and her wanting to get laid. She had not anticipated, however, my father being a wizard. He easily captured her, took her to the cabin he had lent from a flustered Norwegian farmer, who could not understand why anyone would want to have a holiday in the dark, cold and windy mountain range, and started reading up on wood nymphs.

"_The wicked wood nymphs of Norway have an enormous, almost animal-like lust for sex. In former times, many a young man hunting or herding in the mountains, suddenly found himself in the company of a being so beautiful, and emitting such a powerful aura of sex, that he simply wandered into the mountains with her, willingly, at the thought of hundreds of hours in her company, never to be seen again. Very few muggles could resist the charm of the nymphs, and after a while, the number of men lost in the mountains became so big, muggle men simply stopped utilising the mountains for food or recreation._

_ The lack of male slaves has starved out almost all the nymphs in Norway, and those that are still alive, have become reckless in there desperation for wood nymphs are easy to identify by their long tail, almost like the tail of a cow, their blond, big hair, their big, pleading eyes, and by the enormous erection you will get from looking at, or being in the presence of them._

_If you manage to catch a nymph, which will be quite easy as a wizard, simply throw a silver knife above her head. She will lose her tail, and be bond to you forever"_

Well, I really don't have to explain what my father did next, do I? He had the most desirable woman he had ever seen at his command from that point on.

Luckily, I was born without the tail, and I also turned out to have inherited my father's magical abilities, but apart from that, I was my mother in miniature. As long as I can remember, men grouped around me like horny dogs.

And then, I was sent to Hogwarts.

My parents had explained to professor Dumbledore about my rare genetic makeup, that they honestly didn't know what would happen to me when I reached my puberty, and that they would like it very much if as few people as possible knew about my mother being a wood nymph. Dumbledore promised that only two people needed know about it. Himself, and the very adept potions master at Hogwarts, Professor Severus Snape, in hope that the latter would concoct a potion to make me less desirable, should it prove necessary.

This is how I came to hate Snape. Every single time he saw me, he smirked an evil smile. He had undoubtedly read the same passage of "_Beings with feelings_" as my father had the time he captured my mother. Every potions class, he made some snide remark about half-breeds, looking at me with his dark, stony eyes.

Apart from this, everything went well for me at Hogwarts, I had good friends, and I excelled in every subject. Until I reached my fifth year, that is. The same year the famous Harry Potter began at Hogwarts, my inner nymph burst out.

I awoke one morning, in the cool dormitory of the Ravenclaw tower. I could tell it was quite early, and I didn't open my eyes as I thought about the dream I had, which involved a tall, dark and extremely handsome stranger telling me how much he desired me, and that he wanted to lock me in his dungeon and use me when he wanted, as the little slut I was. I blushed. My pussy was pounding, dripping, almost trembling, and my fingers had already found the wet softness in my sleep. I listened for sounds of the other girls in my dormitory, all was silent. This horniness was agonizing, I had never felt anything like it, just small punches of heat when I saw someone desirable. For some reason, the men that had invoked this feeling were always older than me, just like the man in the dream. I stifled a moan, then spread my legs, carefully, while my fingers started playing with my pussy. Suddenly, my left leg touched an unknown hand. I froze. Terrified, and if possible even hornier than before, I opened my eyes and looked down. Gwendolyn and Josie, two of the girls with whom I shared the bedroom, sat completely naked on the floor beside my bed, kissing each other passionately. Gwendolyn's one hand was stroking Josie's breasts, her other hand was on my leg, steadily making its way up. They noticed that I was awake, both with a rather blurry look in their eyes, grinning sheepishly.

"Morning, sleepy" , Josie said, and she climbed into my bed, lifting of my duvet, and spreading my legs even more. I said nothing. For one thing, I was utterly shocked of this behaviour. These two girls, whom I had always thought about as nothing else than hard working, serious girls, were soaking wet, I could see it dripping down their perfect, milky-white thighs, and Gwendolyn was now joining Josie, standing behind her on her knees, and gently inserting a finger into her pussy, while the other hand held her neck tightly, and she was saying in Josie's ear: "Lick her sweet pussy, Josie. I know you want to taste her, you horny little minx"

The other reason for me not speaking up against this outrageous behaviour, was that I was simply not able. I had never seen anything sexier, my nipples were stiff, I was sweating, my pussy was pounding with the force of seven horses, and my speech was lost as Josie smiled, turned her head to give Gwen a wet, hot kiss, and then dived for my pussy. She did not tease me the slightest, her tongue went right to my slit, licking me deep inside, moaning at the taste of me. I could see Gwen bending down, her face was soon hidden by Josie's tight, perfect round ass, and Josie became even more vigorous in her licking of me, as Gwen started licking her clit, fingering her tight pussy. Josie retreated from my slit, grinning at me before she licked my clit like a candy, round and round, two of her fingers was pounded inside me, and I let out a small scream as she sucked my clit hard, still licking it with that wonderful tongue of hers.

I felt myself starting to cum, I moaned loudly and pressed myself against her fingers, and as the waves of purest pleasure broke over me, I felt Josie twitch and scream, and I screamed to, and at that very moment, the door to our dormitory broke open, and a whole horde of boys fell onto the floor, all wearing that same, sheepish look on their faces. We had no time to cover ourselves up before a man came striding over the boys, smiling his evil grin, saying "Get dressed, Miss Edge. You are coming with me."

It was Snape. The last man I wanted to see.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The next hours were the most humiliating I had ever experienced. As it turned out, the reason Snape had burst into our dormitory while I had been in a most incriminating situation, in a threesome with two other girls, was that there had formed a queue, all the way from the great hall to the ravenclaw tower, of horny boys, scampering to get to me and fuck my wits out. He had simply investigated the cause of this odd behaviour, and I do not think for a second he would dreamed that hot lesbian sex was the reason, although he did not exactly seemed unhappy about what he found.

After Snape had managed to close the door to the dormitory (which included the excessive use of "stupefy!" and "petrificus totalus!"), I got dressed.

Professor Snape took my arm, rather harder than was strictly necessary, and steered my out of the room. To my horror, he guided me to Professor Dumbledore's office, where the headmaster sat, as calm and wise as ever, piercing my soul with his eyes.

"Miss Edge", he said, more friendly than I had anticipated. "It seems that your parents were right in contacting me four years ago to discuss your sexuality." I blushed. It was all in all very odd, sitting in the headmaster's office, the aftermath of my little adventure gone neither from my mind nor my body, discussing my sex life.

"I have to ask you some very personal questions now, Ylva. I hope you do not mind Professor Snape staying here while I do this, it is of the utmost importance for him to know this, as he is the only one I will trust to prevent this from happening again"

Not happening again? Not that I wanted to be caught red handed by a professor with a girl between my legs again, but it had absolutely been wonderful, having all these randy people at my command, with the certainty that I could make them do whatever I wanted, make them all touch me, take me, fuck each other until they did not know who or where they were, fuck, only interrupted by eating and sleeping, fuck deep down in the depths of the mountain, fuck, fuck, fuck... "Miss Edge!" I broke out of it.

I had lost control completely, dreaming myself away to places I had never been. Dumbledore looked at me, and I could see he was worried.

"Please stay with us, Ylva. I know it will be difficult at the moment. Have you fully reached your puberty yet?"

"Yes." I blushed even more. "Where are you in your menstrual cycle at the moment?"

"What? Erm, I don't know, Professor. I had my period about a week ago" I felt utterly flustered.

"You see, Miss Edge, I have a theory about your condition. I think that you will always, perhaps, be a bit more interested in sexual activity than your average witch. However, during your ovulation, which seems to have happened today, you will become almost impossible to resist for men, and, it seems, also women. Your own urges will also be quite overwhelming"

"I'm... Like a werewolf?" I said stupidly, thinking of how the werewolf changed horribly once a month.

I heard Professor Snape snigger, but Dumbledore looked as kind as ever as he said "Not quite, Ylva. Unlike the werewolf, you are a danger mostly to yourself. And in any case, you are not prone to killing during these periods."

I did not know what to say. Not being an all together positive person, thoughts of eternal damnation, always having to fight off hoards of desperately horny men and women, ran through my head.

"Severus", Dumbledore said, with urgency in his voice, "Do you think you will be able to calm down Miss Edge's symptoms with a potion immediately?"

"I should think not", said Snape, obviously enjoying himself. "I have a couple of theories as to what might help, but I cannot risk giving her an unfinished potion. I am afraid she will have to endure her condition this month, but I will have the potion ready for her next period. However, I think it wise to have miss Edge here removed from the vicinity of the other students for a couple of days. Could I suggest the spare quarters in the dungeons? They are close to my own quarters, so I could look into her, monitoring her condition..."

Professor Dumbledore looked intently into Snape's eyes. "Very well", he said, and then turned to me. "Follow Professor Snape down to the dungeons at once, Ylva. I will have some house-elves bring down your personal belongings."

I thanked Professor Dumbledore, and followed Snape with a certain degree of apprehension.

This situation, being locked down in a dungeon by a tall, dark and older man, reminded me to much of the dream I had. Why had Snape insisted that he should "monitor my condition"? Was he as unaffected of my force of attraction as he pretended to be, or was that long, black cloak he wore hiding something?

I was dreaming myself away again, did not notice we had reached our destination, and bumped into Snape as he stopped in front of the door. He turned and grabbed my arms, shaking me angrily as he said "Listen here, you little tart. I do not think you are not dangerous, I also do not think you should be counted as a human being. You are an animal! Filthy, half-breed slut! You will stay in this room until you are able to control your unnaturalness. Do not leave! Do you understand?"

My eyes filled with tears as he yelled at me. Did he not think that I would much rather have had a normal mother, a normal degree of lust? Or did I...?

I nodded, looking down, not wanting to meet those hating eyes.

He opened the door and brutally shoved me into a small bedroom, then slammed the door shut. I felt lost, I felt dirty and dangerous.

After pacing the small room for an hour or so, a house elf came with my clothes, books and toiletries. I read until I thought darkness had fallen, it was hard to tell down here, with no windows.

My pussy had not stopped pounding ever since I walked down with professor Snape. This fact nauseated me slightly; I could not understand why the thought of him, that horrid, greasy git, locking me down in the dungeons would make me feel this way.

But he was, after all, a rather strapping man. His cloak, billowing behind him as he walked. His speech, dark, drawling and arrogant, but yet with a certain conviction, as though he never said anything unless he really meant it. And his eyes. His dark, stony eyes that seemed so strict, and still were the kind of eyes a woman could drown in.

Not thinking, I went in to the bathroom, and turned the tap to fill the bathtub, undressing slowly. Naked, I looked in the mirror. My breasts were perfectly round, my skin so white it almost glowed, my body was as firm and petite as only a young girl's body can be.

"How narcissistic is it possible to be?" I thought. "I am actually standing here, becoming horny by the sight of my own body!"

The bathtub was full of hot water, and I climbed in, lathering my body with a beautifully smelling soap, taking extra care to wash my pussy, a little bit too much care perhaps, for soon my fingers were deep inside me, and I was shaking, wanting more, wanting something bigger to help me reach my climax. The fingers on my other hand were suddenly inside my mouth, and I was sucking them vigorously, pretending that they were a huge cock, that they were Professor Snape's huge, hard cock, and that he was thrusting it inside my mouth, forcing my head down to the bottom of his shaft, his fingers in my hair.

There were someone pounding on the door to my chambers, and I had almost no time to jump out of the bathtub, covering myself with a towel, before the very person I had just imagined mouthfucking me burst into the bathroom, his face livid with rage.

"Can you not control yourself even for a couple of hours, you slut? There are twenty boys standing outside, trying to break open the door, just because you count a day when you have not groped your cunt at least twice, as useless!"

His anger about my behaviour caught me slightly off-guard, and I thought it was rather disproportional to the seriousness of my action. All I had done, was touching myself.

"Does this mean boys will try breaking and entering every time I have sex, every time I get turned on, for the rest of my life?"

I almost screamed it, feeling more and more frustrated. I just wanted to be satisfied without this happening.

"Just when you are ovulating", he said curtly, not showing any sign of sympathy.

"But that is when I want it the most!" , I almost screamed.

He hesitated for a heartbeat, and looked me directly in the eyes as he said: "Well. You have to be taught to spread your raunchiness more evenly, don't you?"

"For now, though, I will place an Impervius charm on your door, making it impossible for the boys to get in, but also for yourself to get out. And, I think, a draught for dreamless sleep. In case you start befouling yourself in your sleep."

He turned, and without another word strode from the room, returning five minutes later with the potion, which I drank, too embarrassed to refuse it.

I was rapidly getting drowsy, and fell backwards. Snape caught me, and lay me gently in bed. The last thing I saw before I passed out, were Snape's eyes, staring intently into my own, his gaze much warmer than I had ever seen before.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

The next few days were agonizing, tedious, humiliating at times, and boring. Locked in, the only thing I had to occupy myself with was reading, sleeping and daydreaming. Although I could not do the latter too much. My urges were still riding my body, flooding me suddenly with wild, all consuming lust, and I wanted to run naked out of my chambers, throw myself upon the first and best man I saw, and shag him to death. My problem was that every time I lost myself in these dreams, a trickle of boys would start appearing in the hallway outside my door, and then Professor Snape would come, outrageous, yelling me down like a puppy who had shat in his bed, calling me a whore and an excuse for a person, who could not control even the smallest impulse.

Again, his rage astonished me. Was he really like this? Hard, unyielding, incapable of any warm emotion? Somehow, I did not think so. I remembered the night he had put me to bed, his arms, strong, warm, almost gentle around my body. At the thought of this, I felt an unnatural emotion. Something warm, but for once it was coming from my heart, rather than my crotch. Did I, could I, care for this man?

The next day, however, my feelings towards Professor Snape became even more ambiguous than before. As I was sitting doing an extremely difficult essay about the ways in which becoming an animagus could alter your psyche, Snape bursted in, without knocking.

"I have good news, Miss Edge", he said, and I thought I saw something truly evil glinting in his eyes. "I have almost completed the potion that will keep others relatively safe from your..powers. That is, your sexual energy will not be as extreme as it became this month"

"And?", I said, sensing that there was something more lurking behind this statement.

"And, I am quite sure of what ingredient I am missing. I need something from you, Miss Edge."

"What might that be, Professor?", I spat at him, with as much sarcasm as I could muster in my voice. There was no doubt about it this time. His usual smirk was replaced by an evil grin.

"I need your juices. The ones that so willingly stream from your little pussy."

I actually gasped. He stood there, and now I recognized the expression on his face. It was not evil. My potions professor was turned on. I quickly stood up, and tried to smack the insolent bat right in his face, but his hand closed firmly around my wrist. He pushed me backwards and pinned me to the wall, both his hands around my wrists now, forcing my arms over my head, his face coming closer than I liked. "I would like it very much, miss, if you did not try that again", he said, looking into my eyes. "Okay", I whimpered, feeling all lust for free will vanish. He leaned closer. "Now, Miss Edge, I am going to release you. And you are going remove your robes, sit naked down on that wooden chair, and show me your beautiful, pink, tight cunt". Before he released me, he pressed his body hard against me and let his surprisingly soft lips brush my neck, as I felt his hard, enormous cock against my tummy. I groaned, loudly, as a wave of lust surged through me. When he backed away, I was in a trance. While looking steadily into his eyes, I took of my robes and my bra. As I was about to remove my tiny lace panties, he commanded me, without speaking, to turn around and bend over as I did this, so he could have a better look. The feeling of having him watch me as I showed him my holiest made me extremely shameful. And extremely horny.

"Lovely. Lovely, you dirty little girl. You can follow orders, after all", I heard him say, through the rush of blood in my ears.

I sat down on the chair and spread my legs. "Hold your breasts for me, squeeze them together." I heard his voice in my head. He came over. He sat down on his knees, right between my legs. He pulled me down towards him, and without warning, started biting my nipples. I screamed, from shock, from pain and from pleasure all at once. I almost slid from the chair, my pussy was so wet. "You like pain, do you, bitch?" he gnarled at me, now pinching my nipples as hard as he could. "Ah, oh, yes" I moaned. He slapped me hard in the face. "When you address me, you will call me professor! Is that understood?" In my shame and horniness I realised that I liked being slapped, my clit was pounding like never before. "Yes, Professor!"

"Now, I think your juices will be good and ready for collecting.. But first.." He glanced down and smiled. "Such a good little witch. You are making my job easy." He started massaging my breast with his one hand, his other rapidly finding its way down. As he reached my slit and thrust his finger inside me, both he and I let out groans of pleasure. "Sweet merlin.. You're so tight. You're so wet. Oh..Oh I have to taste you." He dived for my pussy, and I was breathing heavily, waiting for that perfect moment when his tongue touched my slit. He suddenly stopped, he was panting, his hands on my thighs, his head bent between my legs. He stayed there, not moving, and I was almost crying of unmet desires. Suddenly he straightened himself. He took a small glass vial from his robes and collected my juices. He stood up, turned, and started to walk towards the door. "Professor!", I called after him. "Please!". He gave me a glance, and probably saw a pathetic teenage girl, naked, dripping, begging for him to fuck her. "Clean yourself up. Get dressed. I will give you the finished potion tomorrow", he snarled, storming from my room.


	4. Chapter 4

I disclaim, I disclaim!

I don't exactly know what "smut" means, but I think this story might fall under that category. Please review.

I sat as petrified to the chair. Anger was now replacing the lust I had felt moments ago. I was certain the greasy worm had known exactly what he had done to me. My clit was still pounding furiously, but if I, in this state, started rubbing it vigorously, like I wanted to, the whole school would soon be pushing down my door, gang-raping me to bits. I could not move. The slightest friction between pussy and chair would send me right over the top; send me straight into the biggest orgasm of my life.

He had planned this, I was sure. He could now silently walk back to his office and jerk off, thinking of a willing witch, begging him to fuck her. Nobody would queue outside his door.  
As the feeling of unfairness and hatred filled me, the pounding slowly vanished. I looked down at myself and felt nothing but shame. I could not understand how he could have controlled me so easily. His voice had been inside my head, and I had done everything it had asked me to. And he certainly knew which buttons to push, what to say and do to make me controllable, to make me beyond myself with lust.  
I finally got up, and went to take a cold shower. If only I had had the ingredients to make myself a calming draught, I would not have to wash my pussy with only tiny, light movements, as not to wake the beast of lust up again, I would not have to imagine his head between my legs, his baritone voice in my mind, his fingers on my breasts, his lips almost, almost touching my clit. I shook myself, I was dreaming away again.  
I could, of course, go directly to the source of the problem, and ask him if he could whip me up a nightcap. But then he would win. And I was not entirely sure that I could resist him if I saw him now.

I overcame the urge. I strengthened myself, I willed my mind to become hard, unyielding. I had to become more like him. I had to fight back, to gain control, not only over myself, but hopefully over him too. I now knew that he was a raunchy little animal himself, and I decided to use my seductive powers against him, rather than have him use them against me. I spent the evening planning my revenge. And, before you ask, I was perfectly aware that this was an utterly dangerous, very foolish game.

_I almost lost control. It could not happen again. It was just the smell of her, the softness of her, the fact that she gave herself so easily to me, the fact that her mind was so easy to penetrate. As I was about to leave her, she begged me for more. But as I already had found the strength of will to tear myself away from her sweet, pink, wet folds. I knew that I could resist that, too. Even so, I kept hearing her voice. "Professor! Please!" It rang in my head as I stormed through the corridors, into my quarters, as I found my hard, throbbing shaft with my hand. I could see her on the chair, her legs spread, her breasts, so round, so firm, with her pink, poking nipples. As I came, harder than I had done__ in a very long time, I had a vision of her mouth opening, gasping, screaming my name, begging me to fuck her and to empty myself inside her. I lay panting for several minutes before I got a hold of myself. Almost in a stupor, I added the final ingredient to her potion and left it to simmer._

_The next day I could think of very little but the wretched witch in the dungeons. I snapped even more than usual at the stupid, idiotic students. I lashed out at the Potter-boy, hoping that it would give me some peace of mind, I masturbated five times in Moaning Myrtles bathroom, I even considered putting an Imperius-curse on one of the 7th year girls, forcing her to suck me off. Nothing worked. All I could see was her. _

_The evening finally arrived. The potion was done. I could see her at last. _

He came into my room around 7 that evening. As usual, he was not bothering to knock. I knew he wouldn't, and that meant I could pretend to be occupied. I sat in the bathtub for an hour, waiting for the sound of him entering the room. As I heard his footsteps in the hallway, I turned on the wireless really loud, and got out of the bathtub, dripping wet, and started to rub myself in with lovely smelling oil. He entered the room, and saw me standing there, glistening and wet. With a snap of his wand, he turned of the wireless. I turned around, acting all surprised. "Professor! I didn't hear you come in!" He said nothing. His eyes had a mad glow. "Professor Snape?" I said, taking one step closer to him, not wearing even a towel. I was close to him now, just a few inches from his body, looking up into his deep, dark eyes. He was breathing heavily. I realized he was unable to speak. I had him under my spell at last. I reached out, my hand touched his face. His eyes widened even more, but yet, he did not move. My fingers traced his surprisingly soft lips, and I put one finger gently into his mouth. He kissed it, and I let it trace my own full, red lips before sucking it seductively. "Do you want to try, Professor?" I cooed at him. In a trance, he raised his hand to my mouth, and let me suck one of his fingers. "Oh", I moaned, "Please, Professor, take of your clothes. Let me suck your dick." He snapped his wand again, and stood stark naked in front of me. It was my turn to be rendered speechless. His body was indeed beautiful. Very lean, very skinny, but with broad shoulders, a perfect V-shaped torso, subtle muscles all over, and a huge, strutting erection, pointing directly at me. I got down on my knees. Still looking into his eyes, I gently licked the tip of his cock. He moaned, and I got the confidence to continue. I licked all the way from the root to the tip, repeatedly, altering between using my tongue flat or pointed. I flicked my tongue quickly at a point directly under the head, where my instincts told me it was best for him. He suddenly seemed to get his will back, as he grabbed the back of my head and slowly forced my mouth down to the root. He held my head there, I was almost choking, I could not breathe. He moved his hips quickly, forcing his dick even further down my throat, and then he putted completely out, before thrusting to the bottom again with a loud scream, completely emptying himself inside my mouth. He looked down at me again, and I sat with my mouth open, in order for him to see the generous amount of cum in my mouth. I liked it. I smiled, swallowed all of it and licked myself around the mouth. He looked shocked. He looked disorientated and dizzy. Feebly, he flicked his wand, causing his robes to fly back on. From one of his pockets, he drew a small, green glass bottle. "I only came to give you this", he croaked, and left the room.

What will happen? Will Snape fall in love? Will he become the next muggle prime minister? Is our heroin really professor Flitwick in disguise? The answer to these and more questions will appear in the following chapters. Stay tuned! (and review)


End file.
